


Cocky

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Unfinished, won't be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's goddamn ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking gross & i hate myself lmao

Really, half the time it wasn't even the thing Rose was saying to you. Whether it be a smart remark of a sassy comeback, neither would affect you nearly as much if it wasn't for the damned smirk she gives you after saying it. 

For example, say the two of you were sitting in the library, reading about some aspects of SBURB/SGRUB or what have you. You make a comment about the book in your hands and Rose manages to turn that statement into something flirtatious and then, without fail, her eyes glance up from the text and meet yours with a small grin on her face, just enough to establish how smug she's feeling, and then she goes back to reading. At first, honestly, it bothered you a great deal. You made a point of rolling your eyes drastically each time she did it, but you were only rewarded with a (rather cute) snicker at your expense. Overtime, you mostly got used to it and even smiled in return, but more recently you've felt somewhat... well, excited. Or, rather, aroused is a better term. Regardless, it perplexes you more so than it ever should.

So far, though, things seem to fine for the most part. Rose, as far as you can tell, hasn't noticed your reactions that much as of late, so you can pretend that her being ever so cocky isn't a total turn on. Which you're completely happy to do! It would be rather embarrassing, really, for her to find out. It's not as if your relationship isn't already awkward enough as is, seeing as you're both quite ready to take the next step but neither of you really know how to properly touch upon the subject - well, Rose seems to know how, but she doesn't know she knows how, and, again, you're happy to keep her in the dark about such news. 

In the words of troll Sydney J. Harris: "Information is giving out; communication is getting through." In this case, somewhat of the opposite is true; you must completely and thoroughly keep this a secret from Rose in order to be "getting through" (which would be defined as you not making a fool of yourself in front of your respected matesprit). Lack of communication, then, is key. Such a plan, you're positive, would work _thoroughly_ \- for anybody that wasn't you. Not talking is a nigh impossible task to accomplish, especially in the presence of Rose. Between the two of you, a dozen thesauruses could be burned just for conversing about the temperature of either of your rooms or how her shoes don't match her sweater and so on. It's ridiculous, really, but keeping quiet is neither your's nor Rose's talent. But, you're willing to go against the odds and prove fate wrong. Rose shall know nothing, _ever_.

 

"What's on the menu for today?" she walks into the library near silently, joining you at the table where various books have been stacked up. 

You eye the pile for a moment. "Mostly just Alternian records of SGRUB and a few fiction novels," you report, before looking down at the book in your lap. This amazing piece of literature has absolutely nothing to do with SBURB/SGRUB or any video games ever; but, Rose hasn't mastered reading Alternian yet, so she's none the wiser of the romance novel you're bruising. 

She hums in acknowledgement, sitting on a stool before scooting it closer to your seat and then fingering through the stack of books to find something interesting. As of late, nothing new or of interest has popped up to either of you to add it to her journal, which has been slowly collecting dust in the corner of the table. It doesn't help that, as time on the meteor passes, research has become quite exhausting and figuring out the mechanics of such a hellish game has lost its appeal. Now, the two of you are mostly just bullshitting yourselves with the concept of "research" or any amount of "study time." You absolutely notice that the book Rose decides to look at is absolute fiction, not at all to do with SBURB/SGRUB, but rather full of witches and magic and, specifically, wizards (she's read the same book at least seven different times, but there aren't many books to be found that are of the same subject matter, so she seems rather stuck and dependent on this one).

"And," she starts, before opening up her chosen novel, "what is it that you're reading?" 

You grin and hold up the cover for her to see. It's only got the (unrealistically long) title on the front, one that she can't even completely read, so it gives away no information of what you're reading. "It's another account of a player's adventures in SGRUB and how their party didn't make it. There's a nice evaluation of some of the game mechanics further in the chapters, but mostly just this player in particular being upset about the loss." It's spooky, really, how good you've gotten at lying while hanging around Rose. Or, as she terms it, how sarcastic you've become. Really, these fibs are getting off the metaphorical hook.

Rose nods, scanning the cover for a moment and raising a brow. You pointedly put it down and continue reading and she laughs, "Why, Kanaya, that novel hasn't got a thing to do with the mechanics of SGRUB. I daresay that you, ma'am, are a liar."

You scoff. "I'm offended that you've made such a baseless accusation. You see, Rose," you point to the cover once more, "this is certainly no text you can read. So, how could you know of the books content?" When you first met her, you felt accomplished for responding to her comments in any way at all. Now, as you've realized how foolish your first responses were and how silly the two of you sound while going back in forth in such a manner, your main goal is just to make her roll her eyes and snicker rather than actually attempt to win any of these arguments. 

Again, she nods. "True, true, I can't totally read Alternian yet. But, I can recognize a few words - romance, lust, matesprit, and kismesis. And that's just a few from such a long title. That book, most certainly, is another one of your..." You wait. She's come up with quite a few colorful ways to say, "trashy vampire books." After a slight pause, Rose comes up with, "one of your formulaic narratives of vampiric ardor."

You laugh and she snickers, just as you were hoping for. "I enjoy a break from boring scriptures revolving around a game we've already researched a dozen times over. Don't you?" 

Rose raises a brow and glances up from the book in her lap. "If you're meaning to imply I enjoy breaking away from such necessary studies to engage myself in fictional stories of such venereal relationships," she tilts her head to the left just slightly, "then I'd have to say you're making quite the leap to affirm such an accusation." She pauses. "Unlike on of us, I'm not really thrilled by vampires fucking on rooftops." She smirks.

It's a joke. You should laugh. You could even reply with something along the lines of, _"Ha! As if, Rose! You're the one who spends half your time writing such salacious tales of wizards with hands down their robes,"_ and then both of you could laugh some more and carry on like normal. But, _fuck_ , you stare at her for a moment and swallow, feeling your face heat up and you feel ashamed and a bit irritated, but mostly just astonished on how fucking _hot_ she can be without actually realizing it. 

"Was that too far?" Rose asks, still with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, fuck me." You retort, rolling your eyes and looking down at your book again. It takes you a second to shoot up and correct yourself. "I meant - oh, fuck _you._ A slip of the tongue. Oops." Yes. Solid cover up. You are so good at this.

She raises her brow. You are no as good at this as you'd like to think. Fuck Rose for being too smart all the damn time. "Quite the Freudian slip you've just made. Tell me, Kanaya, where's your mind at?" 

Fuck. _Fine._ If she wants to be smug, she can be smug. That's _fine._ It is! (It's fantastic, really.) You stand up from your stool and move behind her's, to which Rose twirls around to say something else, but finds herself trapped between you and the table. There would be nothing more satisfying than see that smirk be wiped clean off her face.

"Oh," Rose murmurs. She bites her lip and her cheeks have turned a brilliant shade of red, ever the nice reminder of the warm blood running just beneath her skin - but you're not thinking of that right now. She's surprised and a bit confused, which is perfect. You take the next move and push your lips to her and, from there, it's just like always when the two of you end up making out. You lift her onto the table, she sets her knees neatly against your hips, your fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, and she breaks away for a moment to say, "what's up with you today?"

You kiss her neck and mumble against her skin, "My bulge." She chuckles and then presses you for a _real_ answer, one that you're absolutely not about to give. 

"Must be awful embarrassing, then. You're not even willing to discuss it with your faithful matesprit," she teases. How she remains so damn haughty will be a mystery to you. 

This, normally, is how far the two of you go. Given general disruptions from other people on the meteor and your own shared hesitance to go much farther than making out, neither of you have really ventured all that far. Still, you're riled up and she seems just as willing, so you continue kissing at her throat until you've come to juncture of her shoulder and neck, where you take care to bite - not breaking skin, as there's a time and place for such events. You've taken note that, when you and her get in moments like these, she does become rather quiet save for a few heavy breaths and passing sighs while thumbing the base of your horns or tugging at your hair. In this instance, while you leave a few bruises that will be safely covered up by her god tier hood later, one of her hands have come to grip at the hem of your shirt while the other presses against your head, urging you to stay in place. 

You leave her neck and her hand doesn't make any sort of effort to really keep you there, and you get the feel like you have a little more authority in this position now. You expect, and wait, for her to perhaps lean up and kiss you, make another smart remark, or something along those lines. You certainly didn't expect to find her flushed face with a pout.

"Why'd you stop?" Rose urges, her cheeks reddening.

Your eyes widen. "You are _such_ a bottom!" 

Perhaps, it was an inappropriate remark to make. Rose makes sure you're aware of that while she curls onto the table and hides her face, leaving you to try and console her with a few hearty jokes, but, mostly, you're giggling because it was so unexpected, and she knows it. 

"Honestly," you tell her, as she continues to hide her face with her palms, "with how much bravado you can conjure up, I truly expected you to be a bit more... well, dominating, in these sort of endeavors."

"Oh my _god_ ," Rose drones, "shut _uuuup_ , Kanaya." It's all in good fun, though, and you get the sense that she's not totally unhappy with the teasing. You move her closer to you and kiss at her throat, which is when she finally decides to rest her arms back down at her sides, revealing her messy bangs and absolutely flustered expression.

This time, you smirk.

"Shut! _Up_!" She says again, making a move to cover her face once more. You laugh and grab her hands before she can, smoothly entangling your fingers before returning back to your previous position at her neck. She relaxes almost immediately, her back slumping and hands loose in your grasp, and it's damn near _intoxicating_. The fact that she's this obedient after how cocky she had been just moments before is a wonderful gift - sure, it's not really how you pictured this sort of thing happening, but you're more than happy to go along with it. 

You move past the parts of her neck that can be hidden by usual clothing and she doesn't seem to mind, being rather distracted and now clutching onto your palms. At this point, the two of you have scooted far back enough on the table that you have to stand near on your tiptoes to reach her, but the effort is worth it when you feel the involuntary buck of her hips grind magnificently against your bulge. You've still got hold of her hands, which are now resting on either side of her head and you can hear each and every little noise she makes while you nip at suck at her skin. You're damn near ready to climb onto the table and absolutely top her, but you're almost completely certain this table can barely handle all this weight as is, with Rose and so many books upon it, and nothing would ruin the mood more than all of that coming crashing down. 

Rose seems to distracted to notice this dilemma though, but she has quit involuntarily brushing her pelvis against your's and is now downright grinding up against it. She makes a quiet, whiny sound above you with a few pants thrown in. You absolutely want to get on top of her and quite thoroughly fuck her, but that can be saved for a different time, preferably when you aren't on the flimsiest table in this universe. Plus, you doubt you really have the coordination at this point to accomplish such a task, as your thoughts are becoming rather cloudy.


End file.
